Bleach: The Forgotten
Bleach: The Forgotten is a series of Bleach fanfictions, co-written by ratiasu724 (or TZakura on wikia) and Elemental Hero Raeven (EHR), and posted on fanfiction.net. It is an AU storyline where Ichigo and co. defeat Aizen and his forces, and picks up several decades afterwards, when Ichigo and his friends stay in the human world. It is made up of 4 fanfictions: One Thousand Pieces, Evolution Of Evil (EoE), Hueco Mundo: Faded Memories (HM:FM) and White Renascent. Each fic, except HM:FM, focuses on the Gotei 13 dealing with another new group of enemies, who have ranged from arrancar, to mod souls, to vizard, and even rouge soul reapers. Faded Memories is a side-fic written by EHR relating to his OC arrancar's pasts. One Thousand Pieces One Thousand Pieces (OTP) was the original fanfiction, written by TZakura after Raeven gave him the idea, originally published in January 2008. Zakura finished publishing in January 2009, making around a full year in which he produced it. A chapter was originally done once a week, but at times he added two a week when his college work was light. Warning: spoiler alert. Heavy spoilers about plot lines. Introduction OTP deals with the Gotei 13 being attacked by a new, mysterious soul reaper, who appears completely white. The Gotei 13's lineup is altered slightly in this fic, with OCs from both authors being introduced, including: Captain of Squad 3 - Raven Ruhodesu; his twin sister and Lieutenant of Squad 5 - Naomi Ruhodesu; Captain of Squad 9 - Crystal Kyouraku, who is Shunsui's cousin; Captain of Squad 5 - Hikari Uera; Captain of Squad 7 - Ketu Zakura; Lieutenant of Squad 13 - Ratiasu (or Terri); an Unranked soul reaper in Squad 5 - Haruka Rose and a new Head-Captain Hisaigo Ukimori. The former 3 were created by Raeven, whilst the others were made by TZakura. Soul Reapers who do not make a comeback from the original series include: Momo Hinamori - who was ashamed of her loyalty to Aizen, and so fled in disgrace; Sajin Komamura - who, as later revealed, was trapped after facing Tousen in battle during the Fake Karakura arc; and Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - who had merely died of old age. Juushirou Ukitake does make some appearances, but not as a captain, as he is weaker on account of his illness. Synopsis Amidst Usaitar's attack on the Seireitei, in which he looks for the final piece of his zanpakuto, he is eventually beaten down and seemingly defeated, only for Hisaigo to be revealed as the actual antagonist. This then starts the second arc, in which Hisaigo has either driven out or taken control of all soul reaper captains and lieutenants, making the Seireitei his personal stronghold. Eventually, Hisaigo himself is beaten. This then reveals that Usaitar had been playing the Gotei for fools all along, using his zanpakuto's ability to create Hisaigo as a second form, so to speak. The third arc starts here, in which he gives them a chance to gain power, and in which Ketu, Ratiasu and Haruka realise they can use a new and powerful side-release of their zanpakuto - the Dorakai. The third arc deals with them traversing the world in order to gain that power. The fourth arc of OTP is the start of the final battle, in which a small group of Soul Reapers (all the OC characters) travel to Hueco Mundo in order to face off against Usaitar. However, there they meet with Usaitar's personal bodyguards, the arrancar known as the Wu Jian. They split off, Raven facing off against a personal battle with Plata Acerogarra; Crystal battling Plata's love interest Circe Marreina and Naomi facing Zeo Oseomartir - the 3rd, 4th and 5th respectively. After these fights, the fifth arc starts, in which the top two Wu Jian are revealed and defeated. 1st arrancar Emperatriz Endriago is beaten by Ketu and 2nd arrancar Carmesi Vampiro is beaten by Ratiasu, only with aid from the traitorous Zeo. During these victories, Haruka faces off against Usaitar, and with some help from a constant enemy, Matthew Richardson, defeats Usaitar once and for all by sacrificing her own life. Evolution Of Evil Bleach: Evolution Of Evil (or EoE) is the second fic in the series, written by Elemental Hero Raeven. It was originally posted in January 2009, mere days after OTP finished. It was updated weekly every Saturday until it finished in September 2009. EoE is notably darker in style, as Raeven is more interested in suspense or shock-tactics than Zakura. Spoiler Warning: More spoilers to plots. Introduction EoE reintroduces Terri Erika Zakura, daughter of Ketu and Ratiasu from the previous fic, and her best friend Hiroshi Takahashi, as they go to the Soul Reaper Academy. A new Head-Captain has taken over from the vacancy left by Hisaigo - Kiyomi Seiryoku, who Raeven has said was influenced mainly by Tsunade from the Naruto series for personality and Lisa Yadomaru for her looks. Juushirou is back as 13th Captain, whilst Shunsui has been promoted to 'Squad 0', although Raeven has admitted that this is because he hated there being two "Captain Kyourakus". Synopsis Quickly after starting, the Academy is attacked, and nearly everyone is slaughtered, leaving Terri and Hiroshi nervously huddled in their fellow pupils' blood. This, as later discovered, was the work of Matthew Richardson, the arrancar from OTP, who had the power to escape death on numerous occasions. His abilities turn soul reapers against each other, leading to chaos, and three fights between captains: Soifon v Raven, Toushiro v Kenpachi, and Mayuri v Byakuya. Kiyomi intervenes in the latter fight, Crystal and Naomi in the former, whilst the returning Sajin stops the other. Later, Matthew is discovered, and attacked by Toushiro, who was still weak from his battle with Kenpachi. He is almost killed by Matthew, until Sajin intervenes and beats him into almost using a new resureccion, but a mod soul - Maya - stops him and takes him back to Hueco Mundo. From Hueco Mundo, Matthew's new leader - Kenji Ito, a former seat in Squad 3 - orders an invasion of Soul Society. He and his army, consisting of: Vizards Kaede and Rei Yokoshima, mod soul Maya, Matthew and his clan members - Ryo Sakai, Eiji Kitadani, Kotomi Izayoi and Sakura Okui, attack but are fended off well, Kotomi and Eiji dying in battle, and Kenji himself being fended off by Kiyomi and Terri. After this, Kenji plans to attack Soul Society with his troops one by one, and the fights are arranged. Before he could fight Kiyomi 1 on 1, however, he launched a full scale invasion against their agreements, in which he is eventually cornered. During this invasion, Hiroshi (having been trained with Terri by Kiyomi) faces Matthew, who eventually executes him in front of Terri's eyes. Whilst the rest of his troops retreat to Hueco Mundo for various reasons, Kenji is trapped by many captains, and is then sentenced to Hell by Raven's power. However, through his shikai's hollow form, he absorbs the power of Hell and leaves, telling them to wait 2 months before he kills them. When arriving in Hueco Mundo, Kenji is betrayed by Matthew and Ryo. Matthew is eventually placed in a coma, thanks to Kenji's shikai, and Ryo defects back to Kenji's side, with the promise that Kenji can revive Eiji, Kotomi and the recently-killed Sakura. During those 2 months, Kiyomi gives Terri to 4 tutors: Kenpachi, Raven, Byakuya and Toushiro, who teach her how to properly fight, and allow her to discover her zanpakuto spirits. Meanwhile, Ryo, who is now Kenji's #1 arrancar, rallies up 3 other infamous arrancar from Hueco Mundo to join Kenji's army, those being: Genma Fujima, Yukari Nosaka and Kiseki Kiryu. After the 2 months, Kenji prepares to invade, but Kiyomi outplays him, and the soul reapers end up invading Hueco Mundo. During the final battles, Mayuri comes into meeting with Kiseki, who he kills swiftly after struggling with his sand abilities. Sajin and Toushiro come across Genma, who defeats them soundly before moving on, with an ulterior motive. Soifon battles Yukari, and almost has her beaten before Genma slays his ally, forcing Ryo to attack him in rage. Byakuya, Ryo's original opponent, allows Ryo to attack Genma. Their battling gets very heated, resulting in both using their Segunda Etapas, Ryo's eroding Genma into dust. Solemnly, Ryo asks to be killed, and Byakuya accepts, using his bankai to swiftly deal with him. Meanwhile, a group of lieutenants makes their way through Hueco Mundo, defeating the strongest members of the arrancar's clans: Yuki Oikawa of Genma's, Yusuke Kumo of Kiseki's and Ai Yoshida of Yukari's. Ai proves to be most difficult, reviving Yusuke, Yuki and even Kiseki, before Juushirou arrives with reinforcements to kill them. In Kenji's palace, Kenpachi fights to a draw with the childish Maya, after she overloads her body with energy, paralyzing her. Raven and Crystal, in another room, deal with Kaede and Rei, eventually using Crystal's bankai to allow them to be reborn in the human world, losing their sorrow. Terri and Kiyomi face off against Kenji and his shikai's hollow, until Kenji uses his bankai, making everyone comatose who didn't touch his blade, Terri having luckily been sliced by it. This allows his hollow to gain enough power to rip his mask off, becoming the arrancar Kenichi Ito. Kenichi and Terri battle, before Kenji intervenes in impatience, he eventually being defeated by both Terri and Kenichi (turning traitor), with slight aid from the comatose Matthew. Kenichi then goes on to release his resureccion, and Terri her bankai, before the fight comes to a conclusion with Kenichi seemingly dying and releasing all the souls he absorbed. Hueco Mundo: Faded Memories HM:FM was published in October 2009, and has 5 chapters (or 'memories') under it's title. It is written by Raeven, and is a very short fic, being completed in March 2010, earning the monicker of 'side-fic'. However, it it is full of content, having been written by Raeven specifically to relate everyone's storylines together and include very brief cameos, sometimes unnamed cameos, of OCs that have appeared, original series characters, and even OCs that are set to appear in the final part of the trilogy. Spoiler Alert: Major Character Backstories. Memory One This memory deals with Genma Fujima, and how he lived until he was taken in by Kenji. After becoming an arrancar, it appears he took control of a clan of hollows, which contained the later-Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. Along the years, he gained other hollows, such as Loly and Menoly, Plata Acerogarra, Circe Marreina and Yuki Oikawa, most of which left him to join others. During his brief flashbacks, it seems he also encountered Barragan Luisenbarn more than once, and was once considered an equal in power, before Genma lost the drive in his soul. His clan members afterwards left him because he wasn't driven: Ulquiorra, Loly and Menoly joining Aizen, and Plata and Circe joining Usaitar. Yuki, his only loyal hollow, would later become the most powerful arrancar under his command. Memory Two This one deals with the events after Usaitar's defeat, and Matthew's piecing together of his body. He decides to form a team of arrancar to make Soul Society pay for making him an arrancar and cursing him with rebirth. He starts out recruiting Kotomi Izayoi, who had recently become an arrancar to kill the adjuchas hollow who had killed the rest of her clan. This is also the start of Kotomi's infatuation with him. Next, he witnesses Eiji stabbing his two allies in the back with little care, and offers him a place in his clan, which Eiji graciously accepts. In this flashback, Yusuke Kumo, from EoE, is mentioned in a cameo. Lastly, when Matthew is out in the human world gaining power from eating souls, Eiji and Kotomi find Sakura, who they help fend off some adjuchas, and ask her to join also, who agrees. Memory Three This memory, said to be the last 'normal memory' before the Memory Extra chapters, deals with mainly Ryo's past, going onto Yukari and Kiseki later. It starts off with Ryo wandering, another of his clans having been killed by his uncontrollable eroding power, that is later seen in EoE. He is approached by another hollow, Aborre Tsucher, who takes him under his wing to try and cure an inability to control the power. It then flashes to a quick scene where Ryo and Aborre are attacked by shinigami, where Aborre shields Ryo and orders him to run and leave him to his fate. Ryo does so regrettably. He then swears he will avenge his fallen master. The next scene is where Ryo is tailed by Yukari, who is looking to eat him in order to survive. However, after a short skirmish between them, in which Ryo is poisoned with Yukari's mist, Kiseki rises up and attacks them both. Ryo and Yukari quickly cooperate and eat pieces of Kiseki's mask, which puts him in crippling pain. As Ryo leaves, not wanting anything to do with them, Yukari chases him and asks if he wants to form a clan, which Kiseki also shows interest in. Ryo tells them to do whatever they want, which they both take as a yes. The next scene is a short memory, Kiseki talking to Yukari about how he is now the weakest of their trio, whereas when they met he was the strongest. Yukari reassures him that's not how she and Ryo see him, when Ryo himself arrives, showing all three to be arrancar. As Kiseki then leaves to scout, Matthew appears and invites Ryo to join him. When Ryo refuses, Matthew attacks Yukari, but Ryo turns feral and mauls Matthew to death. As Yukari then leads Ryo away, Matthew revives, and tells Ryo to come when he's ready. The next scene is said to have taken place later that year, and Ryo meets Matthew again, listening to what Matthew's ideal world will be. As he remembers his fallen master, Ryo agrees to join Matthew, and they shake hands. Yukari is upset as she sees this, and flees, as Ryo looks on, emotion in his eyes. The final scene shows the breakdown of the Desert Mafia, as Yukari, Kiseki and Kiseki's subordinate: Yusuke Kumo are surrounded by hollows. Ai then appears, and helps her 'Lady Nosaka', but leaves Kiseki and Yusuke to their fates, Yukari blowing them a kiss before leaving. Kiseki then curses her, and when the hollows' leader appears, about to release his zanpakuto, Kiseki and Yusuke burrow into the sand, creating an escape route. Memory Extra One This memory is the first Extra of two, dealing with Emperatriz Endriago's past, as well as including parts of Carmesi Vampiro's and Usaitar Zakihara's pasts. Notably, Raeven wrote in cameos for Love Aikawa and Rose Otoribashi, and in their scene name-dropped Shinji Hirako. This memory is rather unique, as it is the first time Raeven has written for a completely ratiasu-designed character, and for a large amount of the chapter, Emperatriz's previous name is not given, only referring to her as "the girl", "the female" or "Squad 13's lieutenant", where applicable. The first scene, 620 years before the EoE storyline, consists of Emperatriz, back in her Shinigami Academy days, attending class at the same time Usaitar did, having an obvious crush on him. After a confrontation with the tutor, and a captain in the Gotei, Usaitar leaves disrespectfully, after which Love and Rose comment on him to Emperatriz, before leaving. The next scene is short, but important, as it sees Emperatriz, as a 7th seat in an unknown squad, called up to lieutenant level of Usaitar's Squad 13. After realising that her old crush is her captain, she accepts the offer and respectfully follows his orders. The next scene deals with Emperatriz's death as a shinigami, in a battle against two arrancar. Some things to note are that none of the shinigami seem to know what the arrancar are, and one of the arrancar is hinted by Raeven to be a character that has already been in the fanfiction, but he only hints as he plans a plot in the next fic to have her as an important character. Eventually, Emperatriz saves her captain at the cost of her own life, and almost confesses her love for Usaitar as she dies, but Usaitar merely shrugs and reminds himself to get more squad members. The penultimate scene sees Emperatriz as an arrancar, waking up in Hueco Mundo to Carmesi Vampiro, who wants to battle her for the "strongest arrancar" title. In a one-sided battle, Emperatriz almost kills Carmesi in short time, until he begs her to take him on as a student. She accepts, but only if he does not interact with her unless necessary, and both start traveling together. The final scene deals with Usaitar once again offering Emperatriz a place at his side, and by rekindling her memories, Usaitar slowly breaks her down enough for her to be submissive to him. Carmesi then also joins Usaitar, but shows doubts about his trust. Memory Extra Two The second Memory Extra, and final memory overall, deals with Zeo Oseomartir, and his struggle to get to the top in Hueco Mundo. It notably crosses over from other memories, including the following characters: Usaitar Zakihara, Emperatriz Endriago, Carmesi Vampiro, Plata Acerogarra, Circe Marreina, Ryo Sakai, Yukari Nosaka and Kiseki Kiryu. It also debuts Zeo's older brother, Nero, and the rest of Zeo's old clan. The first scene shows Zeo being thrown out of his clan, apparently too weak to hold his own. He and his unnamed brother fight, before a shinigami appears and cuts Zeo's brother down. As the shinigami attacks Zeo, Nero appears to save him, killing the shinigami. Nero then orders Zeo to leave, and Zeo states that he will gain the powers of the shinigami, and he will have 'anti-arrancar' powers. The next scene starts by showing the Desert Mafia traveling to meet Usaitar, interested in what he will do. Ryo explicitly states he has a promise to fulfill, which relates back to the Desert Mafia's memory, and Ryo's mentor. Zeo intercepts them, insults them, and then provokes them into battling him. At first, he seems to have the upper hand with his anti-arrancar abilities, but when Ryo enters the battle, he starts to lose. In a moment of desperation, as Ryo loses interest, Zeo releases his Resureccion, but is swiftly defeated after that. The next scene shows Plata and Circe returning from a mission, and they are also intercepted by Zeo. After insulting them, he gets Plata to fight him, wanting to win and join Usaitar's army. After being surprised by Zeo, Plata gains the upper hand and defeats him, even after Zeo uses his Resureccion well. Plata then shrugs Zeo off and leaves, whilst Zeo curses to himself. The short penultimate scene shows Plata asking Usaitar personally to accept Zeo into his army. Usaitar then accepts, much to Circe and Plata's surprise. The final scene shows Zeo being confronted by Usaitar, with Emperatriz and Carmesi as backup. After Zeo lashes out at Usaitar, Emperatriz orders Carmesi to attack and incapacitate Zeo, which he does. Finally, Usaitar insults Zeo snidely as they drag him off to their lair. White Renascent White Renascent is the current fic, and the final part of the Forgotten Trilogy. It is written by TZakura, but Raeven is also involved in character creation and plot development. Posting started in October 2010, and it is currently on 38 chapters. The main plot revolves around an arrancar version of the Gotei, called the Trece Pecados, and their battle with the actual Gotei. There is also a subplot with Matthew Richardson and arrancar Ferocitas Phasmatis-Animus, that gains importance near the end. This subplot it said to tie everything that has happened in the trilogy together. Raeven has stated that he hopes there are no plotholes after everything is said and done, and this final story will be the thing to fix anything that is suspect. OC Characters Introduced in OTP * Hisaigo Ukimori - Head-Captain and Captain of Squad 1 * Hikari Uera - Captain of Squad 5 #Shikai: Blossom, Rozehana #Bankai: Gosai Rozehana * Ketu Zakura - Captain of Squad 7 #Shikai: Fly, Kazedoragon #Bankai: Kazetatsujin * Ratiasu Zakihara - Lieutenant of Squad 13 #Shikai: Flash, Doragonsumiyaka #Bankai: Doragonkisakisumiyaka * Haruka Rose - Unranked Member of Squad 5 #Shikai: Brighten The Darkness, Hidoragon #Bankai: Terasu Hidoragon * Raven Ruhodesu - Captain of Squad 3 #Shikai: Delete, Kujotenshi; Shoot 'em Dead, Shinsou #Bankai: Kurohane Kujotenshi * Crystal Kyouraku - Captain of Squad 9 #Shikai: Purify, Youshatenshi #Bankai: Shirohane Youshatenshi * Naomi Ruhodesu - Lieutenant of Squad 5 #Shikai: Shimmer, Seireitenshi #Bankai: Kozumikkikouken Seireitenshi * Usaitar Zakihara - 'The White Soul Reaper' #Shikai: Warp, Jigen Shukun * Emperatriz Endriago - 1st Wu Jian #Resureccion: Roar, Poderoso Accla * Carmesi Vampiro - 2nd Wu Jian #Resureccion: Drain Them Empty, Oscuro Vacio * Plata Acerogarra - 3rd Wu Jian #Resureccion: Paralyze, Intoxicaras * Circe Marreina - 4th Wu Jian #Resureccion: Glisten, Aguamarina * Zeo Oseomartir - 5th Wu Jian #Resureccion: Writhe, Tenencia; later Fade, Shikyotenshi * Matthew Richardson - Soul Reaper, later Arrancar #Resureccion: Slither, Negro Serpiente; later Tear Them To Shreds, Rey del Reptils * Daniel Sanders - Soul Reaper, later Arrancar #Resureccion: Extinguido, Pajaro * Haodong Zhang - Soul Reaper #Shikai: Take Flight, Hitori #Bankai: Fenikkusu Gusoku * Colin Salters - Soul Reaper #Shikai: Smother, Kurosoeki * Lewis Buckley - Soul Reaper #Shikai: Destroy, Kuroshingari * Craig Bentley - Soul Reaper * Simon McLovin - Soul Reaper * Chris Kayley - Soul Reaper Introduced in EoE * Kiyomi Seiryoku - Head-Captain and Captain of Squad 1 #Shikai: Constrict, Tsutasenjo; Synthesize, Tsutasenjo #Bankai: Nenshou Tsutasenjo * Terri Erika Zakura - Unranked Soul Reaper #Shikai: Let The White Moon Rise, Tsuki no Ryuu; Ride The Waves Of Thunder, Raikou no Ryuu; Fly, Kazedoragon; Flash, Doragonsumiyaka #Bankai: Tsuki to Raikou no Ryuu * Hiroshi Takahashi - Unranked Soul Reaper #Shikai: Rust Away, Ouja no Fushoku * Kenji Ito - Rogue Soul Reaper #Shikai: Shriek, Utsuroshikyo #Bankai: Kagirinai Utsuroshikyo * Kenichi Ito - Arrancar #Resureccion: Reign Over This World, Solodios * Kaede Yokoshima/Rei Yokoshima - Vizards #Shikai: Separate And Balance, Futagoza Kyoushin #Bankai: Futagoza Kyousoukyoku * Maya - Mod Soul * Ryo Sakai - Primera Caballero and 1st Knight #Resureccion: Eradicate, Sentencia de l'Anubis; Sentencia de l'Anubis, Segunda Etapa * Genma Fujima - Segunda Caballero #Resureccion: Tremor, Terremoto; Terremoto, Segunda Etapa * Yukari Nosaka - Tercero Caballero #Resureccion: Freeze, Hielozorro * Kiseki Kiryu - Cuarto Caballero #Resureccion: Bury The Weak, Escorpion de la Duna * Yuki Oikawa - Genma's Fraccion #Resureccion: Pulse, Oscilador * Ai Yoshida - Yukari's Fraccion #Resureccion: Breathe, Renacimiento * Yusuke Kumo - Kiseki's Fraccion #Resureccion: Crawl, Arana * Eiji Kitadani - 2nd Knight #Resureccion: Tear Through, Acerocuerpo * Kotomi Izayoi - 3rd Knight #Resureccion: Whip Up A Storm, Reina de la Clima * Sakura Okui - 4th Knight #Resureccion: As Nature Breathes, May Beauty Shine Through And May Life Thrive, Rosavenseval Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction